villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mustard (My Hero Academia)
Mustard is a minor antagonist from the manga/anime series, My Hero Academia. He is affiliated with the League of Villains, and a member of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad. He is a Villain with a sleeping gas Quirk, but due to not being immune to his own power, he must wear a gas mask to avoid being affected when he uses it. He is voiced by Kiyotaka Furushima in the Japanese dub, and Daman Mills in the English dub. Personality Not much is known about Mustard, personality-wise. However, he seems to hold some sort of jealousy to the U.A. students and how they're treated in society, due to the school's popularity. He also seems to be merciless and cruel, as shown when he shot Tetsutetsu with his gun with no hesitation at all. Because of his jealousy towards U.A., he has shown signs of arrogance when constantly mocking Tetsutesu's simple mind, which ultimately lead to his downfall. History Vs. Hero Killer Arc Mustard first appears in The Aftermath of Hero Killer: Stain. After Stain's arrest, his ideology spread around, influencing the villains into committing further crimes. One of them was Mustard. Forest Training Camp Arc Later on, he joined the League of Villains and took part in the Vanguard Action Squad, where he (along with Muscular, Dabi and Himiko Toga) watch the U.A. students at their training camp, planning their attack. Growing impatient, Muscular wanted to get into the action, but Mustard reminds him that there is no need to rush in. Himiko then complains about how her mask doesn't look cute, in which Mustard replies by telling her that doesn't matter, but instead its function does. The next night, the team began to attack the camp, with Mustard going on his own by spreading his gas in the forest. After knocking out Juzo Honenuki with his Quirk, Mustard began to move forward in the forest. Eventually, he stopped in his tracks, as he could sense multiple individuals were coming towards him. Despite this, he was not concerned about the situation. Instead, he pulled out his gun, ready to shoot with no mercy. Immediately, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu charges towards him, but then gets shot by Mustard's gun. Although the bullet destroyed his mask, Tetsutetsu himself was not injured, due to his Quirk. Regardless, Mustard continues to shoot him, while at the same time mocking him for using the same tactic over and over. He then attempts to shoot Itsuka Kendo, but Tetsutetsu took the hit in his head. Mustard begins to mock the two U.A. students at how much of a simple plain they had. He begins to explain how his Quirk works, in which he can sense movements through his gas, due to it being his own creation. He then hides into his gas, in which Tetsutetsu attempts to find him, only to be shot in the head once more. As he continues to fight, Mustard notices that Tetsutetsu's Quirk is slowly beginning to get weaker, meaning that it was only a matter of time for Tetsutetsu to fall asleep. He mocks Tetsutetsu for being a simple minded fool that just rushes into action with no strategy, and questions how someone like him could possibly live up to be a hero. He then dispatches the hero with a kick. Itsuka tries to attack Mustard, but he managed to avoid her attack, due to his senses. She then strikes him by using her Quirk, knocking him back a bit. Mustard then hides back into his gas, warning Itsuka not to get overconfident about her Quirk. However, Itsuka points out that Mustard himself has no confidence in him, seeing how he brought a gun to defend himself. Angered, Mustard attempts to kill her, but was quickly knocked out by a sneak attack punch from Tetsutetsu. After his defeat, he was arrested and placed into prison, along with Muscular and Moonfish. Abilities * Gas: Mustard's Quirk allows him to produce a gas that puts anyone around it to sleep. Mustard is not immune to his own Quirk, as he is forced to wear a gas mask whenever he uses it. He can also sense movements within his gas. Outside of his Quirk, Mustard is not much of a combatant. He carries a 38 Revolver with him, and seems to rely on it heavily. Despite this, he is cunningly smart and strategic, as he's shown to put good use of his Quirk and his surrounding environment to his advantage. Gallery Gas User Profile.png Gas User victorious.png Mustard TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Mustard's anime design. Mustard debut.png External Links *Mustard - Boku No Hero Academia Wiki. Navigation Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Category:Inmates Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Supervillains Category:Kidnapper Category:Envious Category:Sadists Category:Cheater Category:Cowards Category:Minion Category:Strategic Category:Arrogant Category:Nameless Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hypocrites